Just a Little Something
by MelodyHardy
Summary: Mercina is on assignment with the WWE, what will happen?


Title: Just a Little Someting  
  
Author: Mercina Eyahpaise  
  
E-mail: chainlinx99@hotmail.com   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Mercina, all of the wrestlers own themselves.... unless... wait.. i dont even want to think of that *shudders*  
  
Distribution: Please ask for permission if you would like to take my story.  
  
"What do you think of my idea for the article?" the man asked his colleague.  
  
"I think that you have a good idea, have a reporter travel with the WWE. But who can we get for the job?" his colleague replied.  
  
"What about the new girl? I heard that she is obsessed with the WWE!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*Two weeks later at the WWE meeting*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce Mercina Eyahpaise to you," Vince began, "she will be here for 5 weeks she will talk to you, hang out with you and travel with you. The only thing she won't be doing is wrestling. Be nice to her, try and be her friend. That way we can get a positive article in the magazine she works for. You will treat her like MY daughter. She is 15 years old," he said patting her shoulder. Mercina watched as some of the wrestlers talked amongst themselves.  
  
"Do you think that she is a virgin?" Jay Reso asked his friend Matt Hardy. He got a slap on the back of the head from his friend Adam Copeland in response. Jeff Hardy, Matt's younger brother, watched in wonder.  
  
"Jeff, what do you think of her?" Matt asked the staring man.  
  
"Can't you tell just by looking at the way he is looking at her? He likes her!" Sean Morley said from the other side of Adam, "I don't blame him! She is his type. She looks like the kind of girl that is 'unique', as Jeff says."  
  
"Shut up Sean!" Jeff replied.  
  
"She has braids and blue and black hair, I think that she and Jeff would get along perfectly!" Amy Dumas, Matt's girlfriend said as she walked up to the group, "I was talking to her before she went on the stage, she is really nice. She is a little shy though."  
  
"Hey, lets go say hello to the newbie!" Jay said aloud. The others all agreed.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Mercina stood next to Vince at the refreshment table with her head down playing with her cup. She felt someone walk up behind her. She turned around and looked up. She saw Paul Levesque standing there looking down at her.  
  
"Hello." she managed to speak.  
  
"Hi," he said taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Paul asked the blushing girl.  
  
"I write, listen to music, think." was the reply she gave, "Please excuse me." she walked away from him to a corner where she thought she could be alone. She was suddenly surrounded by six looming figures. She kept her back to them.  
  
"You know, that's kind of rude!" a familiar voice said in her ear. Mercina blushed and turned around. She kept her head down, her blue and black braids covering her face. A hand appeared through her braids, touched her chin and brought her face up. She looked at the faces of Jeff, Matt, Amy, Jay, Adam and Sean. Sean removed his hand from her chin.  
  
"That's better!" he told her. Jeff stood with his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. Matt had his arm around Amy, smiling at her. Adam and Jay had their hands crossed over their chests smirking.  
  
"How are you going to do interviews, if you are afraid of us?" Jay asked.  
  
"I didn't say that I was afraid of you," she mumbled.  
  
"No, but you can barely look at us."  
  
"I... I..." she stuttered, "I'm just afraid of doing something stupid!"  
  
"When Jay is around, whatever you do it will never be stupid." Sean remarked.  
  
"Shut up Sean!" Jay told him. Mercina looked at Jeff who never made eye contact with her. She quickly put her head down when she noticed that Sean saw her looking at Jeff. She slowly glanced up to see Sean lean over to Jeff and whisper something to him. Jeff's jaw dropped and he turned red.  
  
"So Mercina, how long are you here again?" Matt asked her. Mercina jumped.  
  
"Five weeks was what I was told."  
  
"That's a long time!"  
  
"I know! I am going to miss my friends and family so much!"  
  
"You will get new friends and family here."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Trust me, you will."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Matt, we should go, we have to get back to the hotel," Amy told Matt. The two walked away.  
  
"Adam! Jay! Sean! I have to talk to you guys!" Trish Stratus called from a pile of chairs. The three walked over to her and sat down. Mercina stood quietly with Jeff still looking at the floor.  
  
"Jeff? May I ask you a question?"  
  
Jeff's head snapped up. His green eyes wandered over her face and hair.  
  
"Jeff, what is the meaning behind all the changes of hair colors and moodiness?" Mercina said.  
  
"Self expression!" was the reply, "Moodiness?"  
  
"Sorry that word just popped into my head!"  
  
"It's okay. So um. where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"At the same hotel as Nidia, she and I sharing a room."  
  
"I'm staying at the same hotel then" he said nodding.  
  
"I have to go find Vince, I have to find out how I am getting there." she walked away and talked to Vince. She walked back to where Jeff stood alone.  
  
"Well he just told me I have to find someone to give me a ride because he has a meeting."  
  
"Well I'm about to leave to go to the hotel, would you like to catch a ride with me?"  
  
"Um. sure. I guess," she stammered.  
  
"Well we should get going." Jeff told her. As the two walked towards the door, Jay and Adam smiled at Jeff. He blushed in return. Jeff led Mercina to his rental car and opened the door for her. Mercina got in and Jeff shut the door. As Jeff walked around the car Sean stopped him.  
  
"I see you got her in her car, now all you have to do is get her in your bed, or get in hers."  
  
"Shut up Sean!" Jeff said as he went around him.  
  
Jeff got in the car and started the car. Mercina sat in the passenger seat quietly.  
  
"Do you mind if I listen to some music?" he asked her.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Okay." he said as he reached down and turned the stereo on. His hand brushed hers on her knee. He quickly put his hand on the steering wheel. The two drove to the hotel in silence.  
  
"Mercina, why did you come here?"  
  
"Well, you offered me a ride to the hotel," she joked.  
  
"I don't mean that!"  
  
"I know what you mean!" she said quickly, "I have been a wrestling fan for most of my life and word must have leaked to my boss and so he sent me to interview you all here."  
  
"We're here!" he said as he stopped the car and began to get out, "So, can I ask you another question?"  
  
"Sure," she said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Who do you like to watch the most?" he asked. She walked behind him and blushed.  
  
"You." Mercina said quietly. Jeff stopped suddenly. Mercina walked into him.  
  
"Me?" he said as he turned around to look at her. She blushed. They continued to walk in silence to the lobby. Jeff walked Mercina to her room which was down the hall from his.  
  
*The next week*  
  
Mercina walked up to the table covered in coffee and doughnuts. She noticed Paul standing alone. She walked up to him.  
  
"Hi Paul," Mercina said shyly at the large man.  
  
"Hello Mercina."  
  
"Paul? Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" she said quickly, quietly and partially hoping that he hadn't heard her.  
  
"Sure!" he said happily.  
  
"What do you feel your position is in this company?"  
  
"Well I see myself as the guy that makes all the money for it. And I am that damn good!"  
  
"Um, okay? Um, who do you see as your biggest rival, money wise."  
  
"Well Kurt makes a lot more than me, but Dwayne sells a lot more stuff! So I would say both of them!"  
  
"Thanks! I think that is enough questions for now!"  
  
"Okay. Thanks!" Paul said as Mercina backed away, "You may want to watch out for that pole!" he said as she was about to trip over a pole lying on the floor. She looked back and tripped over it anyway. Paul burst out laughing. Adam walked up to her and reached a hand down to help her up. He couldn't stop laughing though. Mercina felt so embarrassed. She stood up blushed and ran in the direction of Vince's office. She was supposed to stay in his office unless she was going to ask someone a question or two. She made sure that she was alone and then she locked herself in the small office. She walked over to her briefcase and pulled out her new notebook. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was Vince trying to get back into his office, she opened the door. Matt stood with his back to the door.  
  
"Were you looking for Mr McMahon?" she asked him.  
  
"No, I was looking for you."  
  
"M.. m. me?" she stuttered.  
  
"Yeah! I know that you have to ask all of us questions so Amy came up with this ingenious idea that I take you to dinner! Personally I think that she was trying to get me away from her so she could go shopping for our six month anniversary gift!"  
  
"Dinner? Um, sure, I guess."  
  
*That night at dinner*  
  
"So Mercina, what kind of magazine do you work for?"  
  
"I work for the Canadian version of Sports Illustrated. I started when I gave an idea to a woman for an article and then they signed me on to report on high school sport teams."  
  
"That sounds like a good job!"  
  
"You would think so," Mercina mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!" she said smiling, "You know what?"  
  
"Hmm?" Matt said with food in his mouth.  
  
"I like to write Fan Fictions about you, Amy and Jeff."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Did you bring any with you?"  
  
"Yes I did! I was going to ask if you could read it." Mercina said blushing.  
  
"I'd love to!" he said with his accent shining through. She felt weak when she heard him say that. She was lucky she hadn't been standing, otherwise she would have fell to the floor. She reached into her leather briefcase and pulled out the fake copy of her story. She felt guilty as she handed it to him.  
  
"This is it?"  
  
"Yup!" she said with a shaky voice. Matt noticed the shakiness in her voice. Matt read the first chapter.  
  
"You know, this is actually pretty good," Matt said as he continued reading.  
  
"Matt, that isn't the actual copy of my story, I used my name instead of Amy's in the actual copy." Matt looked at her with surprise.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Do you have the original with you?"  
  
"I carry it with me everywhere."  
  
"May I please read it?"  
  
"I don't know," she said blushing, "You have only read two chapters, and it gets kind of hot later on in the story.  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
"Yes, in a way it does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's more something that I would like a person to read when they are in the comfort of their room, not a restaurant."  
  
"Well what would you do if I took this copy back to my hotel room and wrote your name where Amy's is?"  
  
"Matt, please don't."  
  
"Well then let me read the original."  
  
"Fine!" she said reaching into her briefcase. She slowly pulled out the story and handed it to him. She had a grip on it, not wanting to let him read it. He took her wrist in his hand and squeezed it gently so that she would know that she had to let go of it. She let go. Matt ate and read her story at the same time. Mercina sat with her head down eating. The two finished eating dinner and after dessert Matt drove back to the hotel.  
  
"Good night!" he said at Mercina's hotel room door.  
  
"Night!" she said as she watched Matt walk away still reading her story.  
  
*The next day at the arena of Raw*  
  
"Hi Mercina!" Matt said happily to her, "or should I say Mrs. Hardy?" Mercina turned bright red.  
  
"Hi!" Jay said walking up behind Mercina, "How's Rose and Brandi?" Mercina gasped and took off running. Matt ran after her. Jay stood there laughing. Amy walked up to Jay.  
  
"I thought I heard Matt's voice."  
  
"Oh, he went chasing after Mercina. I said something that got her mad and I think that he is trying to sort it out."  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
Matt continued to chase after Mercina, until she got a burst of speed and left him far behind.  
  
Mercina turned a corner and saw the door to Vince's office. She ran in grabbed her bag and ran to the adjoining room.  
  
"Mercina?" she heard Matt call, "Shit!" then she heard the door close and she decided to leave the little room. Jeff was sitting on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Waiting for you. I am supposed to find Matt and tell him that I found you."  
  
"Please don't do that!" she said as she sat down on the couch across from him. She reached into her bag and took her notebook out. She started writing something.  
  
"What are you writing?"  
  
"A chapter to the sequel to the story I suppose you read."  
  
"I didn't read it, just Matt and Jay did I think."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Do you write anything else other than stories?"  
  
"Yeah, I write poems, songs, I draw, I even design clothes!"  
  
"Really?" he said sitting forward.  
  
"Yeah! You want to know something else?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"You're my inspiration!" Jeff's jaw dropped. Matt ran into the room.  
  
"Jeff! You were supposed to find me if you found her!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry! Here she is!"  
  
"You smart ass! Mercina, I am so sorry about that! Jay found the story on my nightstand this morning when he came to wake me and Amy up."  
  
"You know what? It's okay. I wanted other people to read it anyways. Just, I wanted to control who read it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Mercina sat in the empty locker room with Amy waiting for people to arrive.  
  
"What am I going to do Amy?" Mercina cried to the woman sitting next to her, "Father's day is coming up and my dad is about three thousand miles away!"  
  
"You could probably get away with giving one of the guys a small gift!"  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea! And there I think that there is a couple stores I could look through in the next town."  
  
"But who are you going to give it to?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about Vince?"  
  
"No, Vince already has kids so I would feel as though I am butting in on something there."  
  
"Um, Terry?"  
  
"No. I still haven't talked to him, I have way too much respect for him since it was him that got me watching wrestling!"  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"He scares me. He is always glaring at me!"  
  
"He used to do that to me," she replied laughing, "How about Paul? I know that you've talked to him!"  
  
"Paul? That actually isn't a bad idea!"  
  
*A week later on Father's Day*  
  
"Hey Paul?" Mercina said nervously standing at the door of the locker room.  
  
"Yeah?" he said as he was rummaging through his bag.  
  
"Can I give you something?"  
  
"Sure just leave it right there on the chair." he told her. Mercina walked over to the chair and laid the small gift and card on the arm and briskly walked out the door.  
  
*A couple minutes later in Vince's office*  
  
Vince sat surrounded by gifts from Stephanie and Shane. Even though the two were fully grown, they still gave him gifts. Mercina watched as Vince sat rereading a card from Stephanie.  
  
"Mercina, have you called your dad today?"  
  
"I tried but there wasn't any answer."  
  
"Oh." Vince said as Paul walked in.  
  
"Mercina, can I speak to you outside?" he said sternly.  
  
"Um, sure." she said as she stood up. She followed the burly man out into the hallway.  
  
"Mercina, I am flattered by the gift. I have always hoped to finally get a gift on this day and not just give on." he said as he brought her into a hug. Mercina smiled.  
  
"Paul? Why are you hugging Mercina?" Vince said as he stepped out of his office holding a cup of coffee.  
  
"She gave me a gift!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Father's day!" Paul said happily. Vince dropped the cup he was holding. He quickly picked his cup up and walked away.  
  
"Paul, thank you for taking my gift. When you came in I thought you were going to tell me that you couldn't accept the necklace"  
  
"Not accept it?" he asked, "it's a #1 with my name engraved in the back! Why wouldn't I like it? Wait, how much did you pay for it?"  
  
"I don't know. And as for the money, I had a lot saved up just in case. And this was that 'just in case'" Paul hugged Mercina again and then he had to go get ready for his match.  
  
*The next week at the hotel*  
  
She turned the corner to see Jeff sitting on the floor writing in a worn notebook. She stood across the hall from him against the wall.  
  
"You mind if I sit here?" she asked. He shook his head. He slowly lifted his head to look at her as she sat down.  
  
"You know, you are the only other person in this business I know that writes, I mean really writes. You write stories, poems, and songs. You draw. You are just like me!" he told her. She smiled.  
  
"Why are you sitting in the hallway in front of your hotel room?" Mercina asked the southern stud.  
  
"Hotel rooms are so boring alone. No one to talk to, no one to listen to snore, nothing moving in the darkness."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I was kicked out of my room for a couple hours. I suppose you miss rooming with Matt. Now that he has a girlfriend and all."  
  
"Yeah, I do. Why were you kicked out of your hotel room?"  
  
"Nidia and Jamie wanted to be alone. Those two don't share a room!"  
  
"Well you are welcome to stay in my room for the night!"  
  
"Its probably better than wondering the halls all night, right? I found a bed, and you found someone to talk to!"  
  
"Just to tell you, I only have one bed."  
  
"Oh, I see.that's okay, I'm not afraid if you aren't!"  
  
"Why would I be afraid?" Jeff said as he voice cracked.  
  
"Jeff, I'm fifteen years old, and I think that I know when guys are afraid, you voice cracked. And you are hiding your crotch with your notebook." Hearing that, Jeff turned several shades of red.  
  
*That night in bed*  
  
Mercina lay quietly on her back listening to Jeff breathe. She heard Jeff turn his body towards her. She felt a hand snake its way around her waist. She gasped.  
  
"I knew you weren't sleeping!" he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see Jeff leaning over her.  
  
"Open your eyes, I'm not going to do anything to you," he said as she slowly opened her eyes. When they were fully open, she was startled to find that she was gazing directly into his clear green eyes. She closed her eyes yet again. Jeff's hair brushed against her face. She shuddered at the gentleness of it. Suddenly she felt Jeff's lips brush hers, she turned her head away. In despair, he put his head down on hers. He felt her breathing become quick and short. He finally rolled over to his other side. She opened her eyes, turned onto her side facing him and scooted behind him and curled up to his back. He slowly turned around and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her forehead and that's how they slept for the night.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
"Jeff, I was thinking, you really need to find a room." Matt trailed off walking into the hotel room.  
  
"Matt we can explain," Mercina said sitting up.  
  
"Well, Jeffrey looks like you don't need a roommate after all!" Matt said smiling and walking out the door. Jeff sat there with his mouth hanging open. Mercina flopped down on her back with her hand on her forehead.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jeff said looking at her.  
  
"The worst."  
  
"That Matt will tell Vince?"  
  
"No, that Matt will tell Jay and Adam!"  
  
"Oh, good point."  
  
*Later that day*  
  
"Jay! Adam! You wouldn't believe what I saw this morning!"  
  
"Your shadow?" Jay said as Adam cracked up.  
  
"No! I went into Jeff's hotel room, and I saw Mercina lying on the bed with him!"  
  
"Mercina? That reporter? The fifteen year old?" Adam asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, her!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Paul asked as he walked into the locker room.  
  
"Matt, walked in on Mercina and Jeff this morning!" Jay said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Paul roared. He quickly walked out of the room.  
  
"Uh oh! Jeff and Mercina are in for it now!" Matt said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Adam asked.  
  
"Haven't you noticed Paul and Mercina acting like father and daughter around here?"  
  
"Yeah, but. oh shit!" was the response.  
  
Paul walked briskly to the Diva's dressing room.  
  
"Have any of you seen Mercina?" all the women shook their heads. He slammed the door shut and walked to the Hardy Boyz dressing room. He found Jeff stretching on the floor.  
  
"What do you think you are doing with her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard about what Matt walked in on this morning!"  
  
"Matt didn't walk in on anything! We were just waking up!"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Mercina was kicked out of her hotel room last night so I offered her a bed, and I only have one!"  
  
"Like I'm going to believe that!"  
  
"Well you will have to, because it's the truth!" Jeff said standing up. Paul was in such a rage, that he didn't notice Mercina walk in. He swiftly punched Jeff in the face. "Paul what did you do that for?" Mercina screamed. She ran to Jeff's side.  
  
"Mercina get off the floor and come with me!"  
  
"Why should I go anywhere with you?"  
  
"Mercina come on!" reluctantly she stood up and walked behind him out the door. She looked at Jeff sadly. She put her head down. The two walked into Paul's dressing room.  
  
"So now you are treating me like I'm your daughter?" Mercina screamed at Paul "I do realize that I am old enough for that, but I'm not even remotely close to acting like it!" "I was just trying to protect you! Protect you from heartbreak!"  
  
"You aren't my father!" she screamed. Her words pierced his heart. He turned around quickly and stalked out of the dressing room. She knew she had hurt him.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Mercina paced the locker room waiting for Paul to come back from his match so that she could apologize. The door swung open. Paul walked in sweaty and wearing only his ring attire. Mercina momentarily forgot what she was going to say.  
  
"Is there a reason you're staring at my back slack-jawed?" he asked her with his back turned.  
  
"Oh, um, I came to apologize for my behavior earlier."  
  
"Well unless you're going to help me change, I recommend you wait for me outside." Mercina stood motionless before she realized what he had said.  
  
"Uh, yeah! I'll just be right outside the door," she said as she backed out the door.  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
"Paul, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before. I know that you were just trying to look out for me but I'm not a little girl. I didn't do anything with Jeff!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry as well. Jeff told me what happened, and I didn't want to believe him." Paul hugged Mercina and then they drove to the hotel.  
  
*The last week*  
  
Mercina walked to each wrestler and said good-bye and hugged them. Mercina hugged Amy after Matt. She got to Jeff who stood with a look of sadness on his face. She wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down and kissed her she wrapped her arms around him tighter. Matt smiled, Amy gasped. Paul looked down to the floor. Mercina held his hand and lingered near him longer. She walked away slowly letting go of his hand. She got to Sean and he pursed his lips to her. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Just when I was getting used to her she has to leave. The little twerp!" Mark said gruffly. As Mercina was going around hugging the wrestlers before she had to board her plane. Mercina got to him and looked at him. She was afraid to even touch him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her up and swung her around like a child holding a newly found lost doll. Mercina giggled.  
  
"Well, dad," Mercina began, "looks as though I may never see you again except on television."  
  
"Mercina, I'm going to miss you and you calling me that." Paul said as he put his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Jeff and Paul walked Mercina to the gate. Jeff kissed Mercina lightly again. Paul wrapped his "daughter" in a hug again. Jeff handed Mercina his cell number. She took it and got on the plane.  
  
~*The End*~ 


End file.
